Kokoro
by EP1C574RBUR57
Summary: A robot was created by a lonely scientist, the robot had everything but there only one thing it lacked was a program that was really hard to make; a 'Kokoro'. Hundreds of years past and the robot was left all alone with no one by his side, he wanted to know who that man was and why he did everything for him. But one day it all changed. (Don't own anything expect for the story!)


Many years ago in a field there was a house which lived a young man by the name of Kiku, he lived all alone by himself. When he was younger his parents left him and everyone he knew all left him or died. One day he decided to create a robot which looked exactly like a human, he spent months working on his project and one day it was finally accomplished. Kiku typed in the last bit of the data needed into his computer and clicked onto the mouse. The computer showed a loading screen and all of the machinery around him came to life and whirred.

He turned around and stared at his creation, the robot appeared to be young boy no older than the age of fourteen, it's messy, blonde bangs fell in front of its pale face and covered its rather thick eyebrow. It opened up its dull, green eyes and sat up from the workbench it was lying on. Kiku smiled as he walked over to the robot, he kneeled down to its level. The robot blinked a few time, it looked around its surroundings carefully and then stared at its creator with its emotionless, lifeless eyes. The man gently placed a hand on the robot's shoulder.

"Konichiwa, I am your creator." He told the human-like robot, "My name is Kiku Honda."

"Nice to meet you Master Honda." The robot spoke in a monotone, male voice with a hint of a British accent.

Kiku frowned a little when he noticed that the robot spoke, he had no emotions at all.

"What's wrong Master?" the robot asked the young, Japanese man staring up at him not changing a single facial expression at all.

The black haired man stood up and smiled again, he placed his hand on the robot's head this time and gently scuffled it. The robot tilted his head in confusion at this action. What was he doing?

"It's nothing." He told the robot, "It's just you're missing a 'Kokoro'."

The robot just titled his head even more in more confusion,

"A 'Kokoro'?" he asked the scientist.

"A heart." He told the robot.

"What's a heart?" he asked Kiku even more, he didn't really know what it was.

Kiku sighed and lifted his hand off of the robot's messy, blonde hair. He took a step back and placed a clenched fist over his heart.

"A 'Kokoro' or known as a heart, is something that lets you feel emotions and feerings." He told the robot.

"Emotions… Feelings?" he questioned the Japanese man.

Kiku nodded and a slight smile appeared on his face,

"Hai, emotions and feerings." He replied to the robot, "There are many emotions and feerings in this worrd, positive ones rike happiness, joy and rove."

The robot nodded his head, he did understand some of the words that his master told him, but he really wondered what does this 'happiness', 'joy' and 'love', really feel like.

"But there are arso negative emotions and feerings rike anger and sadness, but they arr herp us in many ways too." Kiku continued to tell the curious robot, "But a 'Kokoro' is very hard to make."

The robot thought very hard about this 'Kokoro', so the 'Kokoro' can do all of that? But what is 'emotions' and 'feelings' exactly? And how do you get them? Kiku looked at the robot in front of him and thought of an idea.

"Hey." He called out to the robot, the robot snapped its head up and looked at its creator.

"Yes, Master Kiku?" he asked the man.

"How about I try to show you emotions and feerings?" he suggested.

"Okay." The robot replied still having an expressionless face.

Kiku smiled and held the robot's hand in his, the robot felt his creator's warm hands wrapped around his smaller, cold hands. It looked up at the taller man who smiled back at him. Why does he do that so much?

The Japanese man led the robot to a door, he the twisted the handle ad opened the door. Sunlight fled into the room and blinded everything for a few seconds, then their visions had all adjusted to the bright light, the robot could finally see that they were outside.

"Oh, hai! Before we do this how about we give you a name first?" Kiku told the child-sized robot.

The robot just nodded, agreeing with the idea. The Japanese man knew that if the robot had the 'Kokoro' he would have had smiled, he thought of a while then a name popped into his head.

"How about Arthur-kun?" he suggested to the robot.

The robot thought for while… Arthur… How come that name sounded so familiar? He looked back to his creator and nodded.

"Arthur-kun it is."

The man brought the robot now named Arthur to a field filled with bright, sunny flowers blooming in the grass, he decided to teach Arthur emotions and feelings by singing. He began singing first with different emotions and feelings in it, but when Arthur sang. His voice sang wonderfully but there seemed to be no life in it. Kiku let out a sigh, it was harder than he thought.

"Are you okay master?" Arthur asked his creator.

"Don't worry I'm fine." He told the robot, "It's about time we got back to the lab."

He held the robot's cold hands in his warm ones and they both headed back to home. Day by day, the two of them practice learning emotions and feelings while Kiku began working on the 'Kokoro' for the robot. He treated and loved Arthur like his own son and tried everything to make him smile, even though he knew it was impossible. And in return, Arthur served him and helped him around the lab. Soon the days turned into months, and the months turned into years, the Japanese man began to grow older and weaker but he still worked on trying to make him the 'Kokoro'.

One day when the sun still hasn't raised, Kiku finally finished it. He had finally done it. The 'Kokoro' was finished, Kiku weakly smiled to himself and he called Arthur over, the robot walked over to his creator and bowed.

"Yes, Master Kiku?" the robot asked the man in his still monotone tone.

The robot still looked young and has changed at all ever since the day he was created. The Japanese man struggled to stand up, he carefully walked over to the robot and hugged him. Tears ran down his cheeks as his hug got tighter.

"It's finarry done." He told the robot, "The 'Kokoro' is finarry completed…"

Arthur remained expressionless and silent.

"But you must never open up the program." He warned Arthur, "It may be too much for you."

Kiku finally let go of Arthur and wiped the falling tears off with the sleeve of his white lab coat.

"I berieve it's time for me to go now." He told him as he headed out to the door.

Then he turned around one more time to where the robot was standing and watching him with his head tilted. He gave him one last smile before he headed outside and that was the last Arthur ever saw him.

Hundreds of years past, I was left alone with no one by my side. I still remembered the day when the man- my creator, left and never returned. I looked up at where the petals from the cherry blossom trees were falling, they really reminded me of him. Where did he go?

I looked back to where the lab was, the building was now old and derelict, a thick layer of dust covered all of the equipment and furniture in it. My green eyes scanned the area, and I remembered all of the time the man and I spent with each other. He spent the majority of his time working on something called a 'Kokoro' for me to feel something called emotions and feelings.

I had nothing do left except to decide on a wish, I walked over to where the computer was and hesitantly lifted a finger and slowly began to press down on the keyboard. I wanted to know who that man was and why he did everything for me. Why he spent his entire life doing everything for me. Why he spent the last of his time making me a 'Kokoro'.

My finger then pressed down on the key successfully, the machine whirred and came to life.

"DOWNLOAD COMPLETE." The computer said, "PROGRAM START."

A bright flash flashed right before me and suddenly my green eyes fill with life and were no longer dull. Drops of tears started to fall endlessly from my eyes and down my face, I gripped the edge of the desk as my knees fell down onto the cold, tiled floor and my other hand gripped my chest tightly. I could feel my heart working with incredible speed and beating with life. What was happening? Was this what he made for me? My very own heart and soul.

What is this feeling, deep in my chest? It hurts but… I feel so alive. I'm finally alive!

I got up and looked back at the computer, many different pictures showed on the screen. The first one showed a young boy with black hair that looked exactly like my creator smiling and happy, while he was holding two adults hands. One was a woman while the other was a man, he looked a lot like them. The next one showed of the same boy again but now older standing next to two graves, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands with tears streaming down his face.

I felt my 'heart' sink even more, then I noticed a certain photo that caught my eye. In the picture there was my creator again but this time he was next to a boy with messy, blonde hair, they were both smiling. I took a better look, then I realised that the man looked a lot like me, I read the text at the bottom of the corner;

'Arthur Kirkland…'

Arthur… Now I knew the name sounded so familiar… But why did he name me that name? I looked at more of the pictures of the boy. Many of them followed the two of them from where they grew older, then suddenly in one picture it showed the blonde boy who was now in his early twenties coughing up blood, then collapsing to the ground with my creator rushing to his side.

My eyes widened and more tears started to flow down my cheeks, I felt the urge to stop and look away from the computer. But I forced myself further, I must know the truth. I wiped away the tears with my hands as best as I could and looked at the next picture. The man was now in a bed and he looked like he was suffering, but he was trying his best to smile. The last one showed him in the bed now unconscious with my creator by his side crying, and there was a paragraph written below it:

'Arthur Kirkland- The closest person that I knew after the last of my family was gone. Suffered from an incurable disease and passed away one night.

I'm sorry for not telling you the truth earlier.

-From your creator and friend; Kiku Honda.'

Now I finally begin to notice, the reason why I was born into this world. It must been so lonely and sad being by yourself. And I reminded him of the closest person he knew. He gave me a 'Kokoro'… A life… And now I could now what happiness and sadness felt like. I stood up and walked over to the door and threw it open, the blinding sunlight filled the dark and lonely room.

I ran out to where the field of flowers were, the place where he first took me to. I gazed at the flowers that spread endlessly throughout the field and I closed my eyes and remembered all of the memories with him and me. My memories ran throughout my mind and I couldn't help but feel a smile appear on my face.

I opened up my mouth and began to sing all of my emotions and feelings like he once taught me to, it worked. My voice seemed to be filled with life no longer emotionless. Then I knew exactly what to do.

I held a bouquet of flowers in my hands and stood in front of two graves with names; 'Kiku Honda' and 'Arthur Kirkland' engraved on them. I walked up to the middle of them and placed the bright, sunny flowers down. Then I began singing a song.

'A lonely scientist developed a robot

The result was said to be a "miracle"

But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do

And that was the program known as a "heart"

Hundreds of years pass

Left alone

The miracle robot wishes

I want to know, why

Until the end of that person's life

He built a "heart"

For me

Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating

Why? My tears don't stop...

Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating

This is the "heart" I hoped for?

Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious

I know; there are things to be happy about

Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious

I know; there are things to grieve about

Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite

How deeply painful...

Now, I've begun to realise the reason I was born

Being on your own is surely lonely

Yes, that day, at that time

All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow

Now, I can speak true words

I dedicate them to you

Thank you... for bringing me into this world

Thank you... for the days we spent together

Thank you... for everything you have given me

Thank you... I will sing for eternity'

Soon the song had ended and I felt myself jerk to a stop, my vision begins to become blurry and I felt dizzy. I felt my body hit the green grass, I held a hand to my chest and felt that the 'Kokoro' had stopped beating. Then soon my eyes closed and the world blacked out.

'It was exactly a miracle.

The robot that obtain the 'Kokoro' kept running.

He sang all of his feelings.

But the miracle lasted only a moment.

The 'Kokoro' was far too big for him to withstand.

At the end, the machine shorted and was never to move again.

However, at the last moment his face was still filled with a smile.

And he looked like, he really looked like, an angel.'

"Thank you so much… Father…"

(Hi guys, the author-chan here! I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot that I had been working on! Sorry if the story is bad! Because I felt like I made it really bad and it sucked, instead of trying to make it emotional! This story was inspired by the Vocaloid song; 'Kokoro' by Rin Kagamine!

School made it pretty hard for me to update and upload new chapters and stories for you guys to read and if there's any requests or ideas you guys have for me. Don't be afraid to PM me and I will try my best and hopefully my writing skills would make it up for your expectations!

Like as always! I don't own Hetalia or Vocaloid! The characters mention in this story belongs to Hetalia, which was created by Hidekaz Himaruya and the song 'Kokoro' belongs to Vocaloid! If you guys want to check it out here's the original version of it and the Hetaloid version (Sung by England. Where also my inspiration came from!)

Original (Rin Kagamine):

watch?v=7IoseIkhAg0

And Hetaloid (England):

watch?v=0qLxAT6Wa1A

Anyway that's all for now! I hope to see you guys next time and remember to keep on reading!

Hasta la Pasta! ~)


End file.
